


Soleil de tous les soleils

by Mimikaze



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimikaze/pseuds/Mimikaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ne vous fiez jamais aux apparences. Dans le cas contraire, vous risqueriez de pécher.</p><p>Inspiration : bibi-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soleil de tous les soleils

**_ Soleil de tous les soleils _ **

****

****

**I** nterdit par la scène en train de se jouer devant mes yeux, je m’arrête. Net. Je ne puis m’empêcher de contempler, absolument fasciné, à travers la vitre de la porte d’entrée du petit appartement appartenant à John Seward, mon ancien étudiant, l’une des pires manifestations que l’Humanité ait la capacité d’imaginer.

Cramponné à la poignée de bronze, j’observe une femme en robe de nuit blanche. Une femme dont la silhouette voluptueuse se laisse deviner sous le tissu vaporeux. Madame Mina. Charmante Mina. Jeune fille à l’âme généreuse. Radieuse Mina. Soleil de tous les soleils.

Cramponné à la poignée de bronze, j’observe un homme richement habillé. Un homme paré d’un vêtement bleu foncé qui souligne l’origine aristocratique de son propriétaire. Le comte Dracula. Redoutable Dracula. Nosferatu à l’âme noire. Sombre Dracula. Éclipse de toutes les éclipses.

Hypnotisé, captivé, inconscient de mon environnement et de la présence rassurante de mes quatre camarades debout derrière moi – le courageux Jonathan Harker, l’énergique Quincey Morris, le consciencieux John Seward et le noble Arthur Holmwood –, je regarde. Un homme. Une femme. Dracula. Mina. À l’infini, leurs noms se répètent dans mon esprit. Leurs noms se mêlent. Jusqu’à ce qu’il me devienne impossible de les dissocier. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils donnent corps à l’abjection en train de se dérouler devant nous.

Le vampire et sa victime se tiennent à genou sur une large couche aux couvertures défaites. Les paumes de l’ennemi caressent avec tendresse le dos de l’innocente enfant que mes compagnons et moi-même sommes censés protéger, pendant qu’il fourre par moments ses doigts dans la magnifique chevelure de jais. Quelques instants durant, le bourreau et sa suppliciée restent enlacés. À ma grande horreur, le démon ne se contente pas de cette étreinte que je qualifie d’ignoble, décidant ainsi d’appliquer ses lèvres sur la nuque laiteuse de la nouvelle mariée. Il y dépose de nombreux baisers. Ceux-ci provoquent des frissons de plaisir chez celle qui en est la destinataire. Paraissant grandement apprécier l’attention, elle jette sa tête en arrière, avant de presser son ventre contre celui de son maudit amant. Tandis que celui-ci poursuit une entreprise qu’il semble trouver à son goût, ses mains descendent le long des flancs de la brebis égarée pour atteindre les pans du voile immaculé qui dissimule ses courbes. Avec une lenteur exquise, les dextres soulèvent les bords du tissu, faisant racler au passage des ongles sur la chair ivoirine. Obligé d’interrompre l’activité de sa bouche, le suppôt de Satan ôte le morceau d’étoffe d’un geste vif, puis le laisse glisser à terre.

Soudain, le choc. Une vue à laquelle le monstre, trois de mes compères et moi-même n’aurions jamais dû être exposés.

Madame Harker ; dénudée. Mina ; aussi vulnérable qu’un nouveau-né. Sylphide dévoilant sa peau nacrée.

Que Dieu me pardonne ! Car je suis en train de pécher. Et de la pire des façons. Incapable de me mouvoir, envoûté par l’apparition, je ne puis bouger les pieds pour aller sauver une âme en perdition. Incapable d’ouvrir la porte vitrée, séduit par la vision, je ne puis empêcher ma dextre de venir se poser sur la saillie qui déforme le devant de mon pantalon.

Commence alors un langoureux va-et-vient ; délicieux, licencieux. De haut en bas. De bas en haut. L’acte me procure un plaisir intense cependant que j’admire, embarrassé, coupable, le corps de celle qui nous est interdite entre toutes. La luxure s’est emparée de mon esprit, de ma raison, en vérité. Impossible de m’arrêter.

Le prince déchu enlève à présent ses précieux atours. Avec nonchalance, il retire un à un ses vêtements de patricien. Il nous apparaît finalement dans son plus simple appareil. Musclé, imposant. De larges épaules. Des hanches fines. Une carrure athlétique. Absolument tout pour détourner une honnête jeune fille du droit chemin. Un nez aquilin. Un regard pénétrant ; un regard de braise. Des traits virils. Absolument tout pour pousser une innocente à céder à la tentation.

À ma plus grande honte, je laisse mes prunelles glisser vers la turgescence du démon, futur instrument de profanation. Fièrement dressée, défiant le Seigneur avec insolence, elle touche presque l’abdomen sculpté du Roumain. Celui-ci saisit la main gracile de sa partenaire, qui bronche légèrement mais dont les iris noirs s’obscurcissent de désir, en vue de la poser sur son priape frémissant. Il amorce ensuite un mouvement d’aller et retour. Il semble falloir quelques instants à Mina pour s’habituer au contact indécent. Pourtant, un coup d’oeil jeté sur le visage de son amant, lequel exprime une félicité au-delà des mots, la convainc de mettre plus de cœur à l’ouvrage, raison pour laquelle la cadence augmente.

Fasciné par ce geste lancinant, j’en suis le rythme de ma paume consentante, fourreau recouvrant à moitié mon membre caché.

Obsédé par la terrible scène, j’atteins les tréfonds de la bassesse humaine. Damné pour l’éternité, mais dans l’incapacité de cesser. Je prends un honteux plaisir à être le spectateur d’une manifestation aussi infernale qu’excitante. Que Dieu me pardonne !

Dracula interrompt subitement son activité. Subséquemment, il incite la jeune épousée à s’étendre sur les couvertures blanches, bras en croix, jambes écartées, chevelure sombre déployée. Notre radieuse protégée sourit au vampire qui s’allonge finalement à ses côtés. De sa main gauche, il se met à caresser la poitrine généreuse de sa compagne, soupesant les globes d’albâtre, pinçant doucement les pointes roses et durcies. Un soupir de contentement alors s’échappe de la gorge laiteuse. Ce son exquis nourrit ma concupiscence, raison pour laquelle j’accrois la pression sur le devant de mon pantalon.

Désireuse d’explorer des contrées nouvelles, la dextre indiscrète du Nosferatu abandonne les élévations jumelles pour porter son attention sur le centre du monde, sanctuaire dissimulé par de petites boucles rebelles. Tandis que le noble des Carpates capture les lèvres de Madame Harker, l’embrassant avec une ardeur des plus révoltantes, deux doigts licencieux profanent un temple sacré qui eût dû n’appartenir qu’à Jonathan, le nouveau marié. De cette façon, ils entrent, ils sortent. Ils pénètrent les chairs ; s’enfoncent toujours plus loin à chaque immixtion.

Envoûté par le spectacle obscène, j’augmente la vitesse de ma caresse sur ma virilité et pousse un gémissement étouffé par le col de ma chemise de lin. Également captivés par le monstre et l’ingénue, mes compagnons d’armes ne m’ont pas entendu.

Reportant mon regard sur l’abomination, j’aperçois Mina en train d’arquer le dos, rejetant la tête en arrière, le visage transfiguré par la félicité. Quelle vision enchanteresse ! C’est ainsi qu’un délice coupable m’envahit, se mêlant au plaisir charnel que j’éprouve en cet instant. Seigneur, puissé-je un jour expier pour le péché que je commets aujourd’hui.

Tandis qu’il se lève dans la précipitation puis s’assoit sur le bord de la couche, Dracula saisit la main droite de la jeune femme pour l’inciter à se redresser. Il lui commande ensuite d’un ton empressé de s’installer sur ses cuisses musclées. Semblant aussi intimidée qu’exaltée, la brebis égarée s’exécute et s’empale sans plus tarder sur la lame infernale. Un râle de satisfaction s’échappe de la gorge du démon, lequel agrippe le séant de l’infidèle bien fermement. De cette manière, il entame des va-et-vient acharnés, endiablés ; il s’enfonce profondément, déchaîné, enragé.

Emportée par une chaleur sans pareille, l’épouse devenue parjure serre davantage la tête de son amant contre son sein, plongeant dans les longues mèches brunes ses doigts fins. Elle accompagne de son bassin les coups de reins du prince déchu, gémissante, ahanante.

Cette vision dépasse de loin ce que je puis supporter. Excité au-delà du possible, j’accentue la pression que j’exerce sur la manifestation de ma transgression divine, accélérant le rythme de mon crime. Le feu de l’Enfer monte en moi, consume tout ce que je suis, tout ce que j’incarne, se répand dans tout mon corps. L’extase éclate brutalement. Bien malgré moi, je hurle mon plaisir tandis que j’assiste, les yeux mi-clos, à une scène qui jamais n’aurait dû se produire.

Le Nosferatu a planté ses crocs luisants dans le creux de l’épaule de notre soleil pour en absorber l’essence vermeille. Pourtant, le monstre à la séduisante apparence ne se satisfait pas de cette abjection. Non content de s’abreuver à la fontaine interdite, il retire ses canines de la chair tendre et, à l’aide d’un ongle aiguisé, s’entaille l’épiderme recouvrant son pectoral. Quelques gouttes incarnates sortent de la blessure. Posant une main douce néanmoins insistante sur la nuque de sa maîtresse, l’aristocrate s’enfonce un peu plus dans le péché, car la jeune mariée déguste le nectar vicié.

Sans le moindre avertissement, je retrouve subitement toute ma clarté d’esprit et toutes mes facultés. Je ne suis plus sous l’emprise de quelque envoûtement et puis de nouveau bouger comme je l’entends. Cette disposition me permet ainsi de voir la vérité du terrible spectacle qui se joue au-delà de la porte vitrée. Mes camarades et moi-même ne sommes effectivement pas les témoins d’une abomination, mais d’une méprise totale. Mina ne s’est pas accouplée avec le démon et n’a pas volontairement avalé le sang devant la transformer en créature de la nuit. Tout cela n’était qu’une illusion créée par le vil scélérat !

Devant nous, notre adorable protégée, vêtue de sa chemise de nuit désormais ensanglantée, alors que son mari Jonathan – que j’avais cru derrière moi ! – dort tranquillement à ses côtés, tente en réalité de résister à la poigne de fer du Roumain, qui la force à faire ses volontés.

Dans un accès de rage incontrôlé, inconscient de l’inconfort occasionné par mon crime passé, je donne à l’obstacle nous séparant des époux Harker et de Dracula un violent coup de pied. De cette manière, nous déboulons tous les quatre – John, Quincey, Arthur et moi-même – dans l’appartement de mon ancien étudiant, puis nous élançons à la poursuite du suppôt de Satan. Nous apercevant enfin, ce dernier préfère fuir en s’évaporant dans les airs, après nous avoir jeté un regard haineux, plutôt que de nous affronter. Il a pris la forme d’une nuée de brumes qu’il nous est impossible d’attraper. Nous nous tournons donc vers la malheureuse victime pour essayer de l’apaiser et recueillir sa version de l’attaque. Pauvre enfant ! Comment pareille chose a-t-elle pu se produire ? Madame Mina, si charmante, si radieuse. Soleil de tous les soleils. Elle ne mérite aucunement ce qu’il lui est arrivé : la menace de mort sur sa moitié, l’assaut subi, l’obligation d’ingérer le poison carmin. Elle ne mérite aucunement ce traitement infligé.

Je jure sur ce que j’ai de plus cher que j’entreprendrai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous venger en éliminant le vampire qui vous a souillée. Soleil de tous les soleils, je vous en fais le serment solennel : votre magnifique âme vous sera restaurée.

Parole d’Abraham Van Helsing.

 

**_Fin_ **


End file.
